This project focuses on the transsynaptic mechanisms which are important in regulating metabolism of an neuroendocrine tissue, the pineal gland. The specific topics of interest include the interaction during differentiation of the pineal gland and innervating structures, the role of nerves in both releasing and taking up transmitters, the interaction of transmitters in transsynaptic regulation and the characterization of postsynaptic adrenergic receptors.